Only In Books
by XxRedheadVisionaryxX
Summary: Bella Swan has just been forced to move across the country to Forks, Washington because of her fathers new job. At first everything seems to be going down hill until she meets a mysterious new boy in her chemistry class. Will everything work out or just get worse? Some characters are OOC Mostly canon pairings except for BellaxEmmett and RosaliexEdward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all rights go to Ms. Stephanie Myer.**

"You'll be alright, don't worry," mom told me for what had to be the hundredth time. It felt like no matter how many times she told me this I would always feel like it wouldn't be alright.

Moving to a new school was hard, everyone knows that, but when your being forced to move all the way across the country and go to some school that looked like it came straight out of a Stephen King novel it got even harder. Forks High school was the type of school I had sworn to myself that I would never attend, but now I was breaking that promise to myself.

If you wanted to get technical it was all dads fault because he had gotten a job working at Forks hospital, voluntarily of course. He seemed to want to help those less fortunate, but I knew he only accepted the job because his mistress lived in Seattle.

Letting out a sigh I looked over at mom before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll be fine," I lied, "There's not that many students that go to this school anyways so I have less to worry about." Before she could say anything else I slid out of the car and began making my way towards the school.

I could feel the stares coming from every student in the parking lot as I made my way towards the door, but I didn't let that phase me. I kept my head up and walked into the school like I owned it.

I got my schedule from the lady in the office, who's name seemed to escape me, before walking to my first class, chemistry. As I walked in I noticed that either the class was fairly small or I was way to early, which with my luck was probably the latter. Either way I took a seat in the back of the classroom, tucking my backpack under my desk as I pulled out my chemistry book.

The class went by fairly quickly once the bell rang and filled with students, all except the seat next to me that was. It was like that throughout the rest of the day though so I learned to adapt quickly. Everyone seemed to avoid me so in return I did them a favor and avoided them.

Once school was out I made my way to the parking lot where I got into my moms awaiting car, instantly being bombarded with questions about my day. "So how was it?" she asked as she started to pull out of the parking lot.

"Fine, the classes are easier," I replied like my day hadn't just been the worst one of my life. I guess mom could see past that though because of the look she gave me like she knew what had really happened.

"You'll adjust Bella honey, you just have to give it a little time." I just nodded in response, knowing that I would never fully adjust to always being alone.

The next week went by faster than I had anticipated seeing how I always had something to do at school and at home. At school I poured myself into my work and at home when I wasn't studding for school I was unpacking the many boxes that seemed to fill my room.

Mom always asked me how my day was, hoping silently that one day it might actually turn out good for me, but so far that day had yet to come. Dad, on the other hand, was always away. When he wasn't working he was gone doing something with his new friends that he had seemed to make at a very fast rate. Even though I knew this wasn't the truth, I was still envious.

On Monday when I walked in to Chemistry I noticed that for once there was someone sitting in the seat beside mine, which meant he was either just as frowned upon as me or he was new and didn't have anywhere else to sit.

I took my seat and shoved my backpack under the desk as always, pausing mid action as I heard the unfamiliar, deep voice come from beside me. "Hello."

I turned to look at the boy who now had a grin on his face and looked like he could break me into two if he wanted. "Hello," I replied tentively.

"I'm Emmett, Emmett Cullen." He held his hand and I took it, not wanting to be rude.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan," I replied, slightly forcing a smile onto my face. The boy sitting in front of me looked to old to be in high school still, but I didn't dare bring that up for the fear of upsetting him. He had short, black hair and was way beyond the point of muscular.

"I don't think I've ever saw you around here before," he stated.

"That's because you haven't. I moved here from New York about a week ago." He was about to say something when the teacher walked into the room and brought me back to reality.

Class seemed to drag on for the first time, seeing how I wanted more than anything to escape the stares of the gorgeous boy sitting next to me. Soon enough the bell rang and I was the first one out of the room, quickly walking to my locker to try to avoid anything that Emmett might try to say to me.

I prayed that he would only be in my chemistry class and by some act of God he was only in one of my classes. All of the sudden I dreaded and loved Chemistry because now I had at least one person that wasn't treating me like some kind of alien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Ms. Stephanie Meyer.**

This boy was driving me crazy. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, I wasn't sure. I had yet to tell my parents about him due to the fact that I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear mom start making wedding plans for someone I wasn't even friends with yet.

We had casual discussions before class, but other than that I never really spoke to him. He seemed to be everywhere and no where at the same time and that both frightened and excited me at the same time.

It wasn't long though before he decided he wanted to take our relationship to the next level. "Would you like to sit with me and my family at lunch?" he asked one day after class. The question caught me off guard and frightened me a little bit. I barely knew this guy and he already wanted me to meet his family?

"You know I actually had plans to go to lunch with my parents today. Maybe another time?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't actually take me up on the offer.

"Yeah, another time." He smiled at me before walking out of the classroom, leaving me alone yet again.

It was times like this when I missed my home back in New York. I had more than enough friends there and didn't have to lie to a boy because he wanted me to meet his family. Somehow as I thought about the statement more it made me a little upset. I was perfectly good enough to bring home to the family. Wasn't I?

Mom almost shattered glass when I told her about my day, clearly getting way more excited about the topic of Emmett than I was. "This is great honey, you're making friends," she practically squealed.

"I'm not making friends, mom. He's just a boy that I talk to in Chemistry, that's all." Mom just nodded in response, giving me a face that said 'I know that's not all, but okay.'

We ate Chinese that night curled up on the couch watching some Spanish horror film that mom was all to in love with. I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't dare ask mom. When it was over I cleaned up our mess then made my way to my room, closing my door behind me.

Since it was still early I decided to crawl into bed with my favorite book, Worthington Heights. Mom had bought me plenty of other books, but I didn't touch them for the fear that they wouldn't live up to my expectations.

Lately nothing seemed to live up to my expectations. The only stable person in my life was my mom and sometime she wasn't even there when I needed her. Well I didn't really need her, but I wanted her. I wanted her to be there and ask how my day was, even though I always hated the question. More than I realized it I liked the little things like that, but for some reason I could never get them. They were always so far out of reach, yet so close.

It wasn't until I walked into the cafiteria one day and saw Emmett and a bunch of other georgous people sitting at my table that I decided to talk to him outside of class. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Eating lunch," he replied with a grin that could instantly make any girl swoon. Any girl except me that was.

"Well you'll have to eat somewhere else because this is my table."

"Technically, it's the schools table." It wasn't three minutes into the conversation and he already had me frustrated.

"Just move," I begged.

"Why do you want me to move so bad? Am I that unlikeable?" he asked.

"At the moment, yes, you are." I crossed my arms across my chest as I stared down at him, hoping it I gave him the evil eye long enough that he would just give in and move. Sadly enough though he just stared right back at me, refusing to budge. With an asperated sigh I finally took a seat next to him, glaring down at the table in defeat.

"Now that you're quoperating, this is Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper," he told me, pointing out each person as he introduced them. I just smiled in return, offering them a slight wave of my hand.

I was in no mood to meet anyone new people at the moment, or ever for that fact.

Lunch wasn't actually as bad as I thought it would be and after I finally got out of my bad mood I began to realize that I liked Emmett's family. They seemed close and better yet they seemed easy to get along with, which was something I could use right now.

I slowly let myself get into the conversation and let the world fade away for just a moment. If I didn't watch myself I might end up actually liking these people who, like me, seemed to be considered outcast to everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the lovely Ms. Stephanie Meyer.**

Life was starting to look up for me now that I actually had someone to sit with at lunch. I actually found myself spending a lot of time with Emmett now that I shared both a chemistry class and a lunch table with him. I still didn't have the feelings that mom hoped I would have for him though. He was a nice guy, but I wasn't sure whether he was my kind of nice or not.

At school things were great, but at home they were far from perfect. Mom was starting to catch onto the fact that dad really didn't have as many friends as he claimed to. It wasn't long after mom started to become a little more stressed that I began bracing myself for a divorce.

I could feel Emmett staring at me as we sat in the cafiteria, causing my attention to instantly move to him. "What is it?" I asked.

He shook his head with a smile before replying, "Nothing."

Before I could reply Alice chimed in, quickly ending the conversation. "You know, Bella, we're throwing a little party this weeked if you want to come."

I looked over at Alice, almost shocked that I was getting invited to a party, even if it was being thrown by the outcasts of the school. "We would really like you to come," Emmett blurted out. I glanced over at him before returning my attention to Alice.

"I don't know. I have plans this weekend." I didn't actually have any plans, but right now I felt that it was best I be at home with mom instead of out parting with some people I didn't really know.

"How are we ever suppose to get to know you if you refuse to hang out with us?" Rosalie asked, surprising me a little bit. Maybe she did have a point, but I still wasn't to sure about the idea.

"I still don't know. I'll think about it and then let you know by Friday," I told them. As soon as the topic came it left and before I knew it I found myself in an actual conversation with Emmett. I could tell right away that he wasn't as big and brutal as he seemed on the outside. On the inside he was soft and mushy like a marshmello and some part of me really liked that.

That afternoon when I got into my moms car I actually had a smile on my face and that seemed to surprise me more than the look that mom had on her face. "Why are you so happy?" she asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Because I got invited to a party and I actually had a real conversation with Emmett today."

"You got invited to a party," she beamed, "honey that's great!" Mom had always been a big fan of anthing that got me out of the house. I was pretty sure I could almost kill myself and as long as I was out of the house while doing it mom would be happy.

"I don't know if I'm going or not though. I figured it might just be best if I hang out at the house with you." I shrugged my shoulders as I looked over at mom, already able to tell that that was out of the question.

"You need to go out and make new friends, explore a little. You won't be young forever."

"But I don't want to be young forever." Mom scowled over at me, signing that I had taken her meaning a little to literally.

"Just go, honey. You might actually have fun." I let out a soft sigh before finally giving into her. I didn't want to go, but if it made mom happy I would.

"Alright, I'll go," I groaned. Mom let out one of her world famous squeels before beginning to drone on about what I should wear to the party. And just like that I was sucked into a wirlwind of events that I knew I couldn't escape.


End file.
